parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fat Albert
Fat Albert (voiced by Bill Cosby; singing by Michael Gray (corry in the house isa great anime) is based on Cosby's childhood friend Albert Robertson. The main character in the series, he is usually the conscience of the Junkyard Gang. Though very obese, he is athletic and enjoys playing sports. He always wears a red shirt and blue pants. Civic-minded and wise beyond his years, Fat Albert works hard to maintain integrity in the gang and with others, and is the lead singer as well as bagpipe-accordion (made from a funnel, radiator and an airbag) player in the Junkyard Band and on occasion, plays the bedspring. Portrayals * In Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids Fat Albert is played by Monkey D. Luffy. * In Fat Pac-Man and the Video Games Fat Albert is played by Pac-Man. * In Fat Pumbaa and the Animal Kids (Pachirapong1999's Style) Fat Albert is played by Pumbaa. * In Fat Bomberman and the Heroes Kids (Insonicforce999's Style) Fat Albert is played by Bomberman. Gallery fat-albert-fat-albert-and-the-cosby-kids-17.jpg Fat Albert and His Friends.jpg|HEY HEY HEEEY!!! fat-albert-the-new-fat-albert-show-3.3.jpg c92605ffb768778d994c16d261a7a1d7.jpg|Fat Albert on the Ball Speed Racer, Fat Albert and Lucky Luke.jpg|Fat Albert, Lucky Luke and Speed Racer Fat Albert.png Fat Albert and the gang..jpg Fat Albert is seen..png Albert is fat..jpg Fa-024 copy1.jpg Fat-albert-clipart-8.jpg|Spanish Fat Albert A9a0bf10499875de08675763ef95618c.jpg Fat-daddy.png Image7.jpg SA240lg.jpg Fat-albert-and-the-cosby-kids-bill-cosby-1-210x280.jpg It's Fat Albert..gif Albert.jpg Fat-albert..jpg Fat Albert--.jpg Fat Albert and Rudy.jpg Cc81b5098984f9e6fa8f87c5fbc39200.jpg|HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! MzRlMmY1ZDA0NTEz l.jpg FatAlbert-2.jpg Fat-albert.jpg|HEY HEY HEY! IT'S FAT ALBERT! Fat Albert-.jpg Fatalbert51.jpg 6a0120a721c2d7970b01901dfab4ec970b-800wi.jpg 98758af2280011a8aa1254a97f29972c.jpg F savor20298.jpg 256621198.jpg Fat Albert,.png Fat Albert!.jpg Th fatalbertrun.gif Fat-albert-680.jpg C6300fadd8b6ebdb5adc3baa2a2afeaf.jpg Hey hey hey.png Gordo-alberto3.jpg Fat.albert.02.jpg Fat Albert.jpg Fat Albert..png Fat albert.png Fat Albert,!.jpg Trivia *According to Rudy, he's got no class. *He is the one of the Junkyard gang that says the classic line "Hey, Hey, Hey." *Fat Albert was based on Albert Robertson, a real-life friend of Bill Cosby's when he was a child. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fat Characters Category:African American Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Annoying Characters Category:Naughty Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Crazy Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Memes Category:Lazy Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Cowards Category:Sneaky Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:1969 Introductions Category:Screaming Characters Category:Very Fat Characters Category:Nincompoops Category:The Junkyard Gang Category:The Delightful Ultimate Group